Talk:Water Magic
Not sure if Armor of Frost should be removed from the initial series, for while it does not do cold damage it is related to ice and could be considered as not belonging there. I was surprised to find a dead link to Ward Aganist Harm. I made some mistakes in my edits, hence the multiple re-edits. -Maestro Acheron 03:19, 1 January 2006 (UTC) :That's because it's not spelt Ward Aganist Harm it's Ward Against Harm!!!!!--Xasxas256 03:30, 1 January 2006 (UTC) ---- I did a rewrite of many sentences and removed a few. In general, there is no need to use I and You if you are trying to be informative. There is no place for I in the wiki to begin with and You is only for instructive texts like walkthroughs and guides. The sentences that were removed were mostly for lack of relevance. A statement like "Water Magic lacks healing skills" is true but not very relevant. So does Fire, Air, Earth, Smiting Prayers, Hammer Mastery and Domination Magic. :) A sentence like "A Water Mage's worst enemy is a Domination Mesmer" and the following tip on how to defeat them is irrelevant, again because a Domination Mesmer is the enemy of all spell-casters and how to defeat them should be in their article, not water magic's article. --Karlos 03:56, 1 January 2006 (UTC) :I was wondering about the formality of the article. I'll keep to the third person, thanks! -Maestro Acheron 10:27, 1 January 2006 (UTC) Underpowered Is it just me or does anyone else finds water magic underpowered? I mean, ardly any real damage and much snares, wich are useless in PvE. Hope it will get better in ch.4 --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:25, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I disagree. I have a water ele in PvE and he does great. He has 16 in water magic and skills like Ice Spear, Ice Spikes, Shard Storm, Deep Freeze, Freezing Gust, Shatterstone, and especially Vapor Blade are all great for damage. I much prefer water to the boring and over-rated fire magic. Jokesnsmokes 15:07, 4 March 2007 (CST) Sucks ! I personaly think water magic and skills sucks ! really ! Water ele's have some useful skills, like maelstorm and......uhmm...nothing else ! Those huh use water ele's and find it fun, good for you, but compared to a fire,earth or air, they are no good. And thats why water ele's are rare, because all their skills are the same: Low dmg, slow movement (lol, sucks), few interrupts. So even if some ppl have come up with a shutdown water ele or something, like Icy shackles on a derv. But hey a fire ele can kill derv and much more. More usefull, can do a lot of AoE dmg, and air ele's can focus on 1 target. Earth is good for some tanks and AoE dmg, like Sandstorm, Earthquake. I dont have anything agaisnt ppl huh play as water ele's, but i think 90% of all ppl would prefer fire, earth or air. They are good for PvE and PvP. Water magics should just be more than slower a foes movement, ele's is most for spiking, and water ele's dont live up to that ! :*1) This is not a forum. Go talk about this crap on GWG or something. :*2) Many HA and GvG teams like to bring Water Trident eles or mesmers. So your wrong, as well.--Nog64Talk 11:40, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Also take a moment to use somewhat correct spelling/grammer, right now it's laughable. You say, in your "expert" opinion, Water Magic is weak but your education speaks against you. Ehmm ok lol? so i wasnt born in a english speaking country? but please stick to the subject :Please sign your comments... Water magic is potent if used correctly. It doesn't have the raw damage of lightning or the AoE that fire does, but snaring is more useful than you would think. Silver Sunlight 14:17, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::If you think snares that are harder to remove than conditions are useless then go back to presearing. Why do u think SF nukers in HA or in any kind of pvp never work? Because this game is not about damage and more damage. M s4 17:26, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yip, it gives your team a tactical advantage. It makes kiting harder, the monks have to spend time removing the hexes etc Silver Sunlight 08:05, 6 May 2007 (CDT) The whole water line is overpowered, and incredibly useful. — Skuld 08:07, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::My point exactly. Aside from snares, there are also many excellent skills for running and maelstorm is always a nuisance to the other team if you have room for it on your bar. Vapor blade is also great for spikes if you can properly time it with gaze of contempt or shatter storm. M s4 09:53, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Maelstrom and vapour blade are some of the worst in the line >.> The biggest offenders are Frozen Burst and Blurred Vision — Skuld 11:05, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Blurred Visions is annoying... Shatterstone is good for spiking as well Silver Sunlight 13:51, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::OK, i agree maelstrom does kinda suck..but vapor blade can be good for spiking if you time it right. Then you can fill up the rest of ur bar with useful water skills rather than spend many attb points simply for spiking when you air playing with air magic. M s4 20:41, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::(beat dead horse)...Which reminds me of the time someone thought water eles weren't good. Armor of Mist Blurred Vision Swirling Aura Ice Spikes Water Trident? Sure I wasn't the main DPS. But no one ran away. You can't avoid Ice Spikes. I can catch up with Armor of Mist (and it gives armor, way powerful spell). Warriors can't get me. Rangers have a 50% chance to not interupt. We were all on TS laughing as our victims tried to run with a 66% reduces speed, and falling down on their butts every 3 seconds.StatMan 17:50, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I think it is handy for elementalists to take two elements in their bars. I think water is nice for a secondary element, you can equip a skill or two to freeze him or to somehow blind him. I also believe that this element is more defensive, more supportive then the other elements like flame. PvP attribute Spinal Shivers + Ice spear, tons into energy storage, those alone could shut down a monk long enough to have the rest of your team to clean up. :An interupt every 1.75 seconds isn't that fantastic, unless the monks you fight are truly terrible. Lord of all tyria 14:16, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Broad Head Arrow. — Skuld 17:27, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Or you could bring an interrupting mesmer. Not having to go into near frontlines, precise interrupts rather than flukes. Not having your interrupts ruined due to hex removal or condition remove in BHA's case. But I guess daze is better for beating 1/4 cast. (Unless your mesmer and his connection is truly amazing) M s4 17:41, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::Mesmer interrupters are inferior to ranger ones — Skuld 18:11, 3 May 2007 (CDT) I love people like the guy above....SO closeminded. Mesmer interupts aren't projectiles, therefore they take their affect slightly faster. Also because they aren't a projectile, they can't be blocked, obstructed, or miss. So no, they aren't inferior, they work differently.